<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jailbreak by AteYellowPaint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121804">Jailbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteYellowPaint/pseuds/AteYellowPaint'>AteYellowPaint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Ridge Farm, Roger is a secret sap, Secret Relationship, Smut, There's a little bit of plot, finger kink?, its surprisingly sweet car sex, kind of maybe a lil, like the barest amount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteYellowPaint/pseuds/AteYellowPaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that...”</p><p>“I figured if we have to sneak around like bloody teenagers, we might as well commit to the bit,” John said, twirling the keys around his finger before catching them in his palm.</p><p>-or-</p><p>John and Roger get the hell out of dodge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jailbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello friends! Happy day one of Joger week 2021! So I've been a lil quiet on here this past month cause I decided to be extra and write a one-shot for every single day of Joger week lol. What can I say, I love these fools.</p><p>Anyway, without further ado, here is day one using the prompt "Ridge Farm"! And what a better way to kick off Joger week with some good old-fashioned car sex?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing midnight and instead of settling down to the sounds of the city with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, Roger had to listen to bloody crickets chirp outside his window as he read his book in his large, cold, and empty bed in a creaky farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>To say he was bitter was an understatement. Sure, logically Roger understood why he was alone. As it stood, Brian and Freddie were the only others who knew about Roger and John. And for a house in the middle of nowhere, they had practically no privacy. Their managers, agents, and producers seemed to make it their mission to breathe down their necks 24 hours a day; which meant they had to keep up appearances, which meant they had to sleep in separate rooms, which meant Roger got to lose his mind listening to those <em> fucking </em> crickets every single night instead of the soft snore of his boyfriend that he didn’t even realize he needed until it wasn’t there anymore.</p><p>So, yeah, he was bitter.</p><p>Roger sighed and put his book onto the bedside table. He was about to climb under the covers when he heard a soft knock at the door. Before he could yell at whoever it was to go away, the door cracked open and John peeked his head through. A laugh bubbled inside of Roger’s chest and escaped as a puff of air. Maybe there was a god out there listening.</p><p>“Only me,” John said softly as he came into the room fully and shut the door behind him.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining,” Roger said as he beckoned John to the bed, “but what are you doing up here? It’s late.”</p><p>John simply hummed and climbed onto the bed. It wasn’t until he had made himself at home in Roger’s lap that Roger even realized he was fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Roger didn’t have time to think about that fact before John leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“I have a present for you,” John said when he broke away.</p><p>Roger perked up. “A present?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>John reached into his pocket and produced a set of car keys, dangling them in front of Roger’s face. It took a moment, but when it did click, Roger’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Is that...”</p><p>“I figured if we have to sneak around like bloody teenagers, we might as well commit to the bit,” John said, twirling the keys around his finger before catching them in his palm and if Roger’s bed wasn’t so squeaky, he would have flipped them over taken John right then and there.</p><p>“You’re fucking wicked, you know that?” Roger said, taking the keys.</p><p>John chuckled, clearly pleased with himself. “Come on, get dressed. We’re getting out of here.”</p><p>Roger didn’t need any more convincing. He practically threw John off his lap in his haste to get out of the bed. John landed on the springy mattress with a soft <em> “oof” </em> and a giggle. Roger rummaged through the clothes scattered on the floor around his suitcase. He hopped into a pair of jeans and threw on a button down without bothering to do it up. He heard John laughing at his expense when struggled to slip into his converse and threw the bird in the general direction of the bed.</p><p>“We’ll have to be quiet,” John said, pressing up against Roger’s back once he finally got his shoe on. “I could still hear Brian pottering around in the study when I came up.”</p><p>“Good thing you wore your trainers for once.” Roger twisted around in John’s arms and combed his fingers through his hair. John closed his eyes, a serene smile on his face, and Roger couldn’t help but add, “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“You see me every day,” John teased. “Surprised you’re not sick of me by now.”</p><p>“You know what I mean,” Roger said softly.</p><p>John sighed and his smile turned melancholy. “I know.”</p><p>Not wanting to sour the mood, Roger kissed the smile right off of John’s face. Then he kissed his cheek and then his jaw until his nose was buried in his soft mess of hair.</p><p>“Well,” Roger said, “lead the way my little car thief.”</p><p>John snorted a laugh like it took him by surprise and pushed off of Roger’s chest. He opened the door and peered into the hall before he gestured for Roger to follow him. The two crept down the stairs and through the common room shushing each other’s soft laughter the entire way. Their cover was almost blown when Roger stubbed his toe against the heavy coffee table, causing John to cackle as Roger whispered out a string of obscenities.</p><p>Finally, they made it to the large french doors that led to the back patio. Roger closed the door behind them as quietly as he could and shivered as the cool night air touched his skin. </p><p>John grabbed his arm and they stumbled across the slippery grass together before they made it to the barn that acted as the garage. They heaved the doors open together and revealed Reid’s infuriatingly gorgeous Cadillac. Roger admired her for a moment in the pale glow of the moon before he walked over to her like she was his bride.</p><p>Roger ran his hand along the cherry red hood, the metal cool beneath his fingertips. He traced the trim of the window, studied the silver handle, and cupped the side mirror. When he looked back up, he saw John standing by the passenger door, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face.</p><p>“Go on, then,” John said, jiggling the door handle for emphasis. “I didn’t take you out here to eye-fuck the thing.”</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes, but complied. He unlocked the driver-side door and slid into the cherry red leather seat. He gripped the steering wheel and swore they were made for his hands. He stuck the key in the ignition and almost groaned when the engine purred to life. He was ogling the state-of-the-art radio when an aggressive jiggling of the door handle almost scared him out of his seat.</p><p>“Are you joking?” John exclaimed, banging the palm of his hand against the window.</p><p>“Sorry, babe!” Roger yelled through the glass as he leaned over to unlock the passenger door.</p><p>John threw open the door and huffed his way inside, grumbling to himself as he closed the door and did up his seatbelt.</p><p>“What was that, Deaks?” Roger asked with a barely contained laugh.</p><p>“I <em> said</em>,” John made a point to speak too loud for the small space, “if you’re going to pay more attention to the car than me, I might as well go back inside and leave you two alone.”</p><p>“Oh, baby, don’t be jealous,” Roger cooed as he slid across the bench and obnoxiously draped his arm over John’s shoulder.</p><p>John stewed for all of three seconds before he laughed and shoved Roger off of him. “Shut up and drive, you idiot.”</p><p>And Roger couldn’t argue with that. He shifted the car into gear and jolted it forward just to fuck with John before he sped down the gravel drive and peeled into the street. It wasn’t until the house was out of sight that the thrill caught up to him. He cranked up the radio - some pop song he didn’t quite care for - and punched the gas a little more on the empty road.</p><p>“Fucking finally!” John yelled over the music as he turned his body to look out the rear window. “I swear I was losing my mind in that bloody house.”</p><p>“Alright then, jailbird,” Roger yelled back. “Where to?”</p><p>“You pick.”</p><p>“You stole the keys,” Roger said, turning down the music. “You do the honors.”</p><p>John made a big show of thinking it over before he piped up with, “Somewhere quiet.”</p><p>Roger pulled a face. “Quiet?”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Roger could see John shake his head.</p><p>“Secluded,” John prompted.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Rog, I <em> know </em> you’re not that dense,” John said and Roger could have smacked himself.</p><p>“Well, fuck me, babe-”</p><p>“That’s the plan,” John interrupted with a wry smile.</p><p>“-You could have just said,” Roger finished indignantly.</p><p>John ignored him in favor of turning the music back up and cranking his window down. He pulled the chest strap of his buckle over his head and tucked his leg underneath his bum to lean out of the window. Roger couldn’t help but sneak a look (or two, or three) at the image beside him. But with the way John’s eyes crinkled in a smile and his hair whipped behind him and his delighted scream got lost in the wind, who could blame him?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Roger landed on the backseat of the car with an ungraceful thud. John laughed beside him, so he shut him up with a kiss.</p><p>“Do you have any idea,” Roger said as he swung a leg over John’s lap, straddling him and pinning him to the seat, “of how big a fantasy you’re fulfilling right now?”</p><p>“I think I can guess.” John giggled and slid his hands into Roger’s open button down. They felt at home around his waist as he dragged him closer, bringing their hips flush together.</p><p>“God, Deaky.” Roger threaded his fingers through John’s hair and tugged, getting a gasp out of his boyfriend as he tilted his head up. “I swear you’re an angel.”</p><p>The half moon in the sky didn’t provide much light for Roger to see John’s cheeks darken, which was a shame, so the pretty sounds he could get out of John would have to do for the night. He tightened his fingers in John’s hair and rolled his hips down, groaning at the feel of John’s growing bulge against his own. He caught John’s bitten-off moan and clicked his tongue in admonishment.</p><p>“None of that,” Roger said, ghosting his lips over John’s, tracing down the tendon of his neck with a single fingertip. “You know how much I love to hear you.”</p><p>“Fuck, Rog,” John whispered, already squirming in his seat and squeezing on Roger’s waist like he didn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>“I think you can do better than that.” Roger sucked on John’s bottom lip and rolled his hips down, getting a real moan out of him. He chuckled low in his throat. “That’s better.”</p><p>Roger leaned back and tugged on the hem of John’s t-shirt. As much as he would have loved to drag it out and work John over until he was gagging for it, his own desperation was already winning out.</p><p>John took over and pulled the shirt over his head, his hair falling back around his shoulders in pretty waves as he threw the shirt onto the seat beside them. Immediately, Roger was glued to him. He ran a hand down John’s chest and tugged on his hair as he pulled John in for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and spit and Roger wanted more. He hadn’t gotten a proper taste of his boyfriend in weeks and he’d be damned if anything would stop him now.</p><p>He dimly registered John pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, so he ripped it off and chucked it somewhere behind him so he could go back to his task of mapping out the curve of John’s shoulders, the swell of his pecs, the dip of his ribs - all things he sorely missed.</p><p>He lightly ran his fingertips across John’s collarbone; John shivered against him. He raked his nails down John’s chest, slow and deliberate until he caught a nipple with his nail and John gasped softly into his mouth. Roger smiled against John’s lips and slowly circled his finger around the delightfully sensitive bud until John’s gasps turned into whimpers and he was digging his nails into Roger’s back in a way that stung so perfectly and only added to the fire burning in his gut.</p><p>“God, I’ve missed this,” Roger breathed.</p><p>“Me, too.” John’s voice lilted up when Roger started worshipping his neck with bites and kisses, the skin there a familiar taste that Roger couldn’t get enough of. His only despair was that he couldn’t leave any marks for fear of questions arising.</p><p>Still, John writhed beneath Roger’s weight as if he might crawl out of his skin if Roger didn’t do something proper soon. He pressed his head back into the seat and moaned unabashedly as Roger scraped his teeth across his shoulder and rolled his hips down in a slow and torturous rhythm. The heat built around them and slowly pressed in and Roger thought he might happily suffocate from it if it meant never parting from John again.</p><p>He ran his tongue up the length of John’s neck and breathed hotly into the shell of his ear. “Take off your clothes,” Roger commanded. “If I don’t get you inside of me in the next five minutes, I think I might die.”</p><p>And with that, Roger was off of John’s lap and scrambling to get his own jeans off. By the time he was done, John had already rid himself of the rest of his clothes and fished the lube and condoms out of his pocket. Roger had scarcely gotten back on his lap before John was uncapping the lube and pouring some onto his fingers.</p><p>He felt one of John’s hands at the small of his back and he couldn’t help but arch into it. Then that hand travelled lower and squeezed his bum, making him let out an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp. John laughed at that and squeezed his arse again, harder.</p><p>Roger pressed his forehead to John’s. “Would you just get on wi--” His sentence was cut off into a breathless gasp when John started circling his rim with a lubed-up finger, his other hand massaging the back of Roger’s thigh. He slowly slipped one finger inside, pressing in a little further each time.</p><p>Little sparks flew up Roger’s spine and he arched back into it, trying to encourage John to go faster. John seemed to have other plans and kept up with the slow teasing, just enough to make Roger need it, but not enough to give him any real satisfaction. He teetered that fine line until his frustration won out and he groaned, loud and needy at it all. “I swear to God, Deaky.”</p><p>“So impatient,” John cooed as he traced the backs of his fingers up the inside of Roger’s thigh, stopping just short of his hard cock before tailing them back down.</p><p>“John.” Roger tried to sound forceful, but it was at that moment that John finally decided to brush his finger past his prostate.</p><p>“<em>Baby</em>,” he breathed out almost as a sigh of relief.</p><p>John began to circle his finger around that spot and trailed his lips down Roger’s neck. Roger’s breath caught in his throat and he angled his head to the side. It wasn’t fair how little effort it took from John to make him fall apart. Though, he supposed he could say the same for John: a few well-timed words and he was putty in Roger’s hands. He loved it that way, the easy give and take between them, knowing exactly what the other needed and being happy to provide.</p><p>John squeezed his waist and mouthed at the crook of his neck and Roger couldn’t even feel embarrassed that he was squirming underneath all the attention because every touch hazed up his mind just a little bit more.</p><p>Little puffs of pleasure built up in his gut and escaped with each whimper and sigh. Just when Roger thought he might go mad, John added a second finger. His talented fingers scissored him open, the stretch burning slightly before easing into that lazy sort of pleasure that drove Roger out of his fucking mind.</p><p>Roger brushed John’s hair out of the way and began nibbling on his ear. That delicious pressure crept up on him slowly but surely until he was panting into John’s ear and trying desperately to get that little bit more, only to be stopped from grinding his hips back by the firm hand on his waist. </p><p>John finally added a third finger and pressed firmly against Roger’s prostate, making Roger cry out and drop his head to John’s shoulder. Roger let John make him take it, enjoying the bursts of pleasure that hit him like a punch to the gut until he kissed his way back up John’s neck to his ear.</p><p>“You’re so good to me, baby,” Roger whispered. He felt John lose his rhythm before he fell back into it. Roger smiled to himself.</p><p>“You open me up so well,” Roger continued, letting his hot breath fill John’s ear. “You know how much I love your fingers. You have no idea what kind of torture it’s been to watch - fuck, baby, just like that - watch you play your bass and have to fight - <em> ah </em> - every urge to- to march right into the sound booth and suck your fingers into my mouth.”</p><p>And, well shit, that sounded like a great idea. And by John’s breathy moans, he probably thought so, too. Roger grabbed the hand on his waist and looked right in John’s eyes as he brought it up to his mouth. John’s breaths quickened as Roger licked two of his fingers before closing his lips around them and sucking.</p><p>He felt John’s fingers completely still inside of him and he could see the need in John’s eyes sparkling in the dim light as he bit down on his lip and whimpered. Roger wasn’t much better off. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of being completely filled and observed, and if he was feeling sappy (and he was), loved.</p><p>He started fucking himself onto John’s fingers, slowly, enjoying the way the drag of his fingertips sent hot lust pooling in his stomach. He swirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth against them as he dragged them in and out in tandem with the roll of his hips.</p><p>“Rog,” John whimpered.</p><p>A smile quirked at the corner of Roger’s lips. With one last swirl of his tongue, he dragged John’s hand down to his chest.</p><p>“What is it, love?” Roger teased, breathier than he wanted when John - the sneaky bastard that he was - teased at his nipple with his wet fingertips.</p><p>“I need you,” John whispered, keening when Roger brough a hand between them and wrapped it around John’s cock. “I’ve been going mad without y- <em>fuck </em> - I just- I just need you.”</p><p>“I need you, too, Deaky,” Roger confessed.</p><p>He lifted his hips off of John’s fingers and ripped open a condom with his teeth. He quickly rolled it over John’s cock and blindly searched for the lube on the seat. Once he found it, he warmed some up in his palm before he stroked John nice and slow. And after a bite on his shoulder and a firm reminder to not hold back, John was thrusting up into Roger’s hand and letting out wanton moans that were going straight to Roger’s head and making the synapses in his brain go absolutely haywire.</p><p>Just when neither of them could take in any longer, he lifted his hips and began guiding himself down, John’s grip on his hips steadying him as he went. It felt better than he ever remembered. Sure, there was a slight burning sensation as he got used to the stretch, but that didn’t matter, not when he finally had John so intimately close after weeks of having him <em> right there </em> with the invisible wall of “appearances” keeping them apart.</p><p>John must have been thinking the same thing, because he wrapped his arms tight around his back and pulled him in close until they were sharing breaths. Roger brought his arms around John’s neck and pressed their chests together, wanting to touch every inch of him that he could while he still had the chance. </p><p>Roger started to rock his hips, gasping at the sensation before he couldn’t take it anymore and captured John’s lips with his own. He felt John’s hands slide down his back, tickling him as his calloused fingertips traced the curve of his ribs. Roger reached behind himself and took John’s hands in his own before he pinned them above John’s head behind the headrest. John whined at the restriction, but Roger just threaded John’s fingers through his own and held him down.</p><p>He pulled back, dragging John’s lip between his teeth as he went. John already looked so fucked out and Roger couldn’t help but smile down at him as he finally lifted his hips and dropped them down. Roger tightened his grip on John’s hands and let out a shuddered breath. John’s eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped back on the headrest, but Roger couldn’t have that.</p><p>“Eyes on me,” Roger said.</p><p>John blinked his eyes open and looked at Roger. They were hazy, his pupils blown wide, and Roger could see every infinitesimal instant of need and pleasure and want that flashed across his features.</p><p>“That’s it, baby.” Roger said as he shifted his hips and rolled down, slow and long. “<em>Fuck</em>, that’s it.”</p><p>Roger dropped down hard and John arched his back in what was probably the prettiest vision Roger had ever seen. He started an easy, slow rhythm, savoring every whimper and moan that escaped those tempting lips. With his hands above his head, his hair falling down his back and his lips parted and sinful, John looked like an angel trapped in ecstasy.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Roger said and John preened, his eyes fluttering, travelling over Roger’s body as Roger clenched himself around him.</p><p>Roger’s hair stuck to his forehead as the heat inside the car overwhelmed them, his breaths felt like they were never enough, his thighs burned, and he loved every second of it. Eventually, though, his legs got too tired and he slowed his movements, releasing John’s hands and gripping onto his shoulders.</p><p>John didn’t let the rhythm falter. He grabbed onto Roger’s waist and thrusted up into him with practiced precision. Roger let out a choked moan and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, holding on for all he was worth. He could practically hear John’s smirk as he did it again and again, each thrust hitting his prostate and fraying every one of his nerve endings until all he could do was surrender to it.</p><p>He mouthed at the salty skin of John’s neck until he lifted his head and started babbling praises into John’s ear, making him whine so perfectly as he worked to get them closer and closer to the edge. John grabbed him even tighter as if he might fall if he didn’t.</p><p>Roger sobbed out a moan when one of John’s large hands came between them and began to stroke him in even time with his thrusts. He could feel himself get closer and closer to the edge, his mind a fogged up madhouse as John gave him everything he needed.</p><p>“So good to me, baby. <em> Fuck</em>, Deaky. I’ve needed this-” Roger was babbling, hardly aware of the words coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t stop. “I’ve needed you so bad, you have no idea.”</p><p>Everything condensed down and down, cramping them in until nothing existed except for the backseat and John and the white-hot coil twisting tighter and tighter inside of his gut.</p><p>Roger pulled his head back and met John’s thrusts, dropping down until he thought he was surely driven right out of his mind. He tugged on John’s hair, needing something to hold on to, unabashedly crying out. John’s moans started to pitch higher and higher, a sign that he was so far gone he couldn’t control what was coming out of his mouth anymore, and Roger knew he was close.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Roger said with an extra yank of his hair. “Come on, let me feel you.” Roger’s voice was high and raspy as his own gut began to tighten and tremble.</p><p>“Come on,” Roger said again as he fought to hang on that last little bit. He <em> needed </em> to see John before he got lost in his own crest of the wave. “Be my good boy and come for me.”</p><p>John stilled inside of him as he pulled Roger in tight, muffling his moan with a bite on Roger’s shoulder. Roger pulled John back by his hair and could have died from the sight. His slack lips and glazed eyes were too much and Roger didn’t resist leaning down and licking inside his mouth. John mindlessly kissed him back as Roger kept bouncing and tightening himself, feeling every tremor and twitch of John’s orgasm. Roger’s breath hitched as John began to move his hand again and he was only prevented from squirming by John’s arm wrapped around his waist.</p><p>And just as quickly, Roger felt that hot pleasure begin to overtake him until everything pressed and pressed and pressed down into a sharp point and Roger cried out against John’s mouth, his whole body tensing as John held him tight. His breaths came out in cut-off gasps as his orgasm rocked through him like a hot stagelight pulsing on and off.</p><p>He felt his hands trembling as the fuzz began to fade from the edges of his vision. He let his head drop to John’s shoulder as he worked to even out his breaths.</p><p>“Fuck, babe,” was Roger’s eloquent thought when he finally came down from the high.</p><p>“Yeah,” was John’s witty reply. He went quiet for a moment before he added, “Fuck, I’m hungry.”</p><p>Roger laughed into the crook of John’s neck and delighted in the way John’s shoulder shook his head when he laughed along. Roger dragged his hand down John’s chest and let out a disgusted groan when he accidentally touched the sticky residue he left behind.</p><p>“Shit, how are we going to clean this?” Roger asked.</p><p>“I dunno,” John said. “Use your sock or something.”</p><p>Roger snorted a laugh. “This is why I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them were quite ready to go back yet, which was why they found themselves at the only 24 hour diner they could find; sweaty, clothes disheveled, and Roger down a sock. The poor overworked and underpaid waitress took one look at them and sighed like they had ruined her night. Roger had a spring in his step as she trudged them over to a booth by the window.</p><p>Roger laughed at the sight of John when they slid into the booth. His hair stuck out at odd places, his cheeks were flushed and his lips still had a hazy pink ring around them and Roger wanted to lean right over the table and add to his debauched state. But since he couldn’t do that, he balled up the paper wrapping of his straw and flicked it at John’s face, making John scrunch up his nose.</p><p>“Rude,” John said as he flicked the paper right back.</p><p>Roger didn’t bother to hide his grin as he batted the paper across the table again. John huffed and slammed his laminated menu down on the table with a flutter. He looked into Roger’s eyes and swiped the paper onto the floor before he went back to his menu. It was at that moment the waitress decided to appear with their coffee, clearly pissed at their careless littering, but Roger couldn’t care.</p><p>He couldn’t care that she put their mugs on the table none-too-gently. He couldn’t care that she gave them strange looks as she took their orders. He couldn’t care that it was nearing three and they would both be cranky arseholes the next day. He couldn’t care about that stupid farm or stupid “appearences” or even those stupid <em> fucking </em> crickets.</p><p>He couldn’t care about a thing in the world. Because for the next hour or so, he and John got to be nobodies in a small diner in a small town where no one knew their names and no one was looking over their shoulders and they could just breathe.</p><p>He looked up from his coffee just in time to see John balling up his own paper wrapper, flicking it expertly right onto the tip of his nose. Roger narrowed his eyes at John who only shrugged his shoulders and settled back into the booth, bringing his coffee to his lips.</p><p>Roger grinned. It was on. He waited until John was distracted to nab the paper ball off of the table. He mused on the perfect time to strike. Maybe he could get it into John’s coffee, or aim it in his hair - see how long it took him to discover it was there, or maybe if he timed it just right, he could sail it into John’s mouth right as he went to shovel in a forkful of scrambled eggs.</p><p>Roger thought about it hard, he really did. But if pocketed it instead of throwing it back, well, he was simply waiting until John least expected it - he believed in winning the war, not the battle. And if when they got back to the farm, he fished the piece of trash out of his jeans and placed it on his bedside table before crawling into his large, cold, and empty bed, well… no one needed to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun with this one. I always love making Roger just a lil bit sappy &lt;3 and of course make him uncomfortably into cars lmaoooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>